


In which Jensen is genderfluid and Danneel gives it to him

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rides Danneel's strap-on. Short, kind of sweet, and not a plot in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jensen is genderfluid and Danneel gives it to him

**Author's Note:**

> So the context of this little drabbel would be that both Jensen and Danneel are more genderfluid than we know them as IRL, and this would be one of the times when Danneel tops. Note sure the genderfluid thing comes through very well though, at least not the dynamics behind it all, but oh well. It's short, kind of sweet and porny, isn't that all you need anyway? *g*
> 
> Also, this is totally indulgent on my part since I have a thing for Jensen riding someone. I have no shame, don't judge me!   
> (also, unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Point them out and I will correct them)

Jensen was more gender fluid than most people knew. He looked all alpha, at least now as a grown man, but not so much when he was younger and his girlish features made him look more androgynous. Other guys thought he must have hated those features and the comments that followed, but he kind of loved them and missed the old days, when they were more prominent. To him, his mixed looks were a manifestation of his mixed gender identity and his soft, full lips, big eyes and long eye lashes were as female as he was ever gonna get. 

When he met Danneel it was a match made in heaven. She had more balls than most men he knew, and a huge, lovely rubber strap-on to go with. She had no problem topping, going all alpha male on him, ordering him to "spred his legs so she could see his little fuckhole". He loved to have things in his ass and she loved putting them there. No matter who topped Jensen was stuffed with a big plug, anal beads, fingers, the strap-on dildo...

Well, that strap-on was a sure favourite of his. The hungry look in Dani's face and the moans she let out when he stretched himself open, all the while sucking her clit and threatening to fuck her with the toy first, so that it would be covered in her come when he sank down on it. And the look on her face now, so close to the edge and pumping her hips up to meet his on every thrust as he rides her. He knows that every one of his thrust/grind/rocking motions makes the vibrator in her speed up, pushing her to the edge as sure as the tide. She's clinging to his thighs, slipping on his sweat sheened skin, her hair a wreck and face flushed deep red. He feels wanton like this, completley slutty and feminine still while he keeps his balance leaned back with a hand on her thigh behind him, the other holding his junk out of the way so she can see how the dildo slides in and out of him.

"Gonna come for me baby? Fuck, so close... Gonna come while I ride your big dick? Aw, fuck, you feel so good in my tight hole... 'm not gonna last honey, fuck..." 

Jensen starts stripping his cock furiously, grinding down on the thick rubber cock strapped to his wife, and watches her come with her hands on her tits, twisting her nipples hard for that little bit of pain that sends her over the edge, finally. She comes spectacularly, shaking and arching her back, bucking her hips up in sharp little thrusts that slams the dildo straight into Jensen's prostate, and he's done for, over and out. He always comes so hard like this, long, thick ropes of pearly white striping his wife's chest and belly. 

After, laying side by side she tangles her fingers into his sweaty hair and drags him gently into a kiss.   
"Always so good for me baby" she says, and smiles at him like he's the reason the sun rises each day. 

He basks in the praise and the wonder of this woman, who's physical appearance is so much smaller than his but still manage to make him feel like the small one, framed by her arms around him protectively as he drifts off, head rested on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> In fandom, as in life in general, all kinds of people gather. I may not share opinions with everyone I meet, but I try to respect everyone and hope to be respected in return. Most people, when asked, will tell you that this is their philosophy as well. 
> 
> Beacuse of this it's incomprehensible to me how there are fans that send hate mail and other vile stuff to the spouses of the SPN cast. Our love for Jensen, Jared, Misha and the others should include us being happy for them when they've found someone who makes them happy, someone to raise a family with and to share their lives. Our love for them should inspire our respect for them and their choises. 
> 
> Dear reader, your opinion is your right, but please don't share any hate here, if you have it. Thank you, and thank you for reading.


End file.
